Transcript For EA-SE Peace Talks (17/01/2015)
With the fateful end of what was once known as "MoW", a series of classified documents from the Shogun Empire military was released to the public domain. Among valuable information available only to the High Command at the time, these included the logs of messages exchanged by Shogun Empire and European Alliance high commanders for the peace negotiations during the Winter Campaign, registered by the then Shogun Empire Faction Leader, Field Marshal Masaharta, for future reference. The Imperial Committee of Media and Propaganda proudly releases the transcript in full to the viewing audiences with the purpose of raising awareness of the events that unfolded in the past as a timeless testimonial of the aftermath of one of the most decisive conflicts that shaped world politics until the very end. -The Imperial Committee of Media and Propaganda, 27.03.2016 Transcript Masaharta: Greetings VietnamVet Masaharta: How are you today? VietnamVet: Well, this is a wierd place. Masaharta: Hi VV. Masaharta: lol, I have used it before. Masaharta: Works great. Masaharta: You can set it up from this link. Masaharta: http://deadsimplechat.com/#getstarted Masaharta: Preserves your privacy while giving a real time chat. VietnamVet: Interesting. xD Masaharta: Anyone who has the link can join. Masaharta: but no one else. VietnamVet: So its pretty much a steam group chat? :P Masaharta: sort of without revealing steam names. VietnamVet: I see. Masaharta: Anyway, would you like to bring anyone else in on this discussion? VietnamVet: Uhh. VietnamVet: Do I just give them the link you gave me? Masaharta: yes VietnamVet: Okay, hold on. I'll go check VietnamVet: Gonna try and get Rimile in here. Masaharta: ok, I will bring HKP in as well if he is interested. VietnamVet: Me and him dont get along very well but sure, lol. Masaharta: lol, it was his suggestion to contact you. Masaharta: besides, he is civilized when I am around. Masaharta: and he is my second in command. Masaharta: Actually, I got five second in commands. :P VietnamVet: I'd of thought i'd be the last person he'd want you to contact :P Masaharta: lol, I told you he is civilized. Masaharta: Maybe he has been culturized by European living. VietnamVet: Yeah, EA doesnt have much of a command structure, it's just the FL and then the HC fight amongst themselves xD Masaharta: not good. Masaharta: A command structure is essential. Masaharta: I keep most of the important stuff in a small group. VietnamVet: I know, but not many of our HC are active enough to be of any use, really Masaharta: true, that can be a problem. Masaharta: Only ones I see are you, Rimi, and Jarret. Masaharta: and occasionally Cruser. VietnamVet: Jarret is just a voter and a guy we chat with really lol. Masaharta: lol Masaharta: We have those people too. We try to bring them in as much as possible though. VietnamVet: I sent rimi a PM with the link here. He's in a close pvp atm tho Masaharta: ok. VietnamVet: What about HKP? I assume he cant make it? Masaharta: I just had him but his steam went offline. Masaharta: If he joins, he will probably pop in on the end. VietnamVet: Ah. Masaharta: I guess we can just get started then. VietnamVet: I guess so yeah, but i'm sure you realise by now I really hate doing politics nowadays :P Masaharta: I would like to discuss peace with the EA. Masaharta: lol, i know. Masaharta: Anyway, we have been fighting almost 4 weeks by my count. VietnamVet: Seems longer Masaharta: true. RimilesPires: io? Masaharta: Hi Rimi. VietnamVet: Finally, hey Rimi. RimilesPires: hi masa Masaharta: HKP is coming on. Just a sec. He steamed me. VietnamVet: Alright Masaharta: I think he used the wrong link. VietnamVet: Lol! Masaharta: lol, I might have mixed them up. Masaharta: lol, enter your name HKP. Masaharta: you are looking at the room now. Masaharta: Enter your name in the field. Masaharta: then you can start talking. VietnamVet: /me tries to wave VietnamVet: Doesnt work :( Masaharta: LMAO RimilesPires: haha VietnamVet: Rimi did you lose that pvp btw? -.- RimilesPires: ah RimilesPires: i surrendered VietnamVet: So you basically lost. :P RimilesPires: these peace deals are essential Masaharta: lol, sry Rimi. RimilesPires: no problem RimilesPires: sick of war anyway:p Masaharta: He seems to have found it now. RimilesPires: with SE and crazy akridd Masaharta: lol, Darkagma's protege. VietnamVet: Pfft Masaharta: Akridd is Darkagma trained and cerified. Masaharta: certified* Masaharta: Darkagma is on the road right now. Masaharta: He forgot to take a mouse with him. RimilesPires: with no mouse:p RimilesPires: haha Masaharta: He can't grind with a touchpad. VietnamVet: Off the record question - Would the SE done as well as it has if Darkagma had never joined the game? :P Masaharta: not sure about it. Masaharta: lol HongKongPhooey: Hello leader and INFIDELS! Masaharta: lol, HKP. RimilesPires: hi RimilesPires: :^) Masaharta: hi and be civilized. :P HongKongPhooey: Banzai! VietnamVet: Sure you can grind with a touchpad, it just takes more skill. VietnamVet: Hello HKP. Masaharta: at a battle every minute and a half? HongKongPhooey: Hello VV hello RP Masaharta: Ok, I guess we can get started. HongKongPhooey: Darkagma is just an awesome Shogun and person all around Masaharta: Our factions have been fighting for 6 weeks on our estimates (VV and mine) HongKongPhooey: I'd be nice to him if I were you, you may be negotiating with him someday:) Masaharta: We have each had highs and lows in this war. VietnamVet: Mhm. HongKongPhooey: Seems like only 3 weeks to me Masaharta: I am not sure if you guys know this but I offered Polliainen a peace deal 2 weeks ago. RimilesPires: seems 2 months to me:p Masaharta: lol HongKongPhooey: But all good things must come to and end VietnamVet: 2 weeks ago.. when exactly was that in terms of the map? Lol Masaharta: We had our islands and West Aussie. Masaharta: I offered to call it quits there. Masaharta: We would withdraw from Aussie. Masaharta: and everyone would have had their honor satisfied. HongKongPhooey: We wanted to share Aussie with you, not only was the suggestion rejected but you attacked us with no provocation Masaharta: Polliainen insisted that I had to surrender to him though. VietnamVet: Im guessing he turned it down then.. Masaharta: No need to bring that up, HKP Masaharta: that goes back to Aegidius. Masaharta: and Pol and I buried that awhile ago. VietnamVet: Well all things considered I am starting to think he dropped us on our heads and then ran off -.- RimilesPires: jea good RimilesPires: not what vv said :p VietnamVet: lol^ HongKongPhooey: Poll and VV were clearly running the show then, Aeg was on his way out Masaharta: lol RimilesPires: that was during my break Masaharta: yes, Pol told me before he became EA FL that issue was dead to him. HongKongPhooey: I'd agree with that assessment VV RimilesPires: didn't no anything bout the startingof SE war VietnamVet: I am hoping we can have the same deal you gave to Poll, seeing as he's not here. And.. well, HC actually cares about our lands. He didnt. - His words. Masaharta: lol, I have a few different considerations. RimilesPires: to be honoust i don't 2 Masaharta: I see what the LJ is facing with the SU. RimilesPires: we shoulld be talking beyond the gameset borders Masaharta: They have been a good ally. Masaharta: SO this is my proposal to the EA> HongKongPhooey: Given the current status of Australia any deal we make over it here is academic without the LJ involved Masaharta: We will withdraw from Europe. VietnamVet: I assume until a decision has been made, it's war-as-usual? HongKongPhooey: Pity, he could help your HC see how good our terms are Masaharta: Yes, that will continue. Masaharta: It wouldn't be right for either of us to agree on a ceasefire. VietnamVet: Ofcourse. HongKongPhooey: So let the games continue, Banzai! VietnamVet: Btw, in regards to an actual peace treaty, if Poll doesnt come on to do it when we actually need him, we have a problem lol Masaharta: I can help you with that. Masaharta: Has Pol been on at all? Masaharta: main thing is he still in EA HC? VietnamVet: I've seen him once, and that was just him coming into HC chat, complaining of RL problems and then leaving. And no, he's been kicked off the list earlier it seems Masaharta: ah, then you have reasonable grounds to go to Damion. Masaharta: If he lost his HC spot, you need to complain to Damion. VietnamVet: What would that do though? Masaharta: Damion would check into it. Masaharta: If he finds grounds, he replaces Pol. Masaharta: It will happen with CticAr as soon as Damion gets around to it. Masaharta: CticAr has real life issues right nowe. HongKongPhooey: At least he didnt rage quit over jump troops being nerfed:) Masaharta: he asked Damion a couple of days ago. Masaharta: ^^ Masaharta: Remember JohnDoner? Masaharta: he got replaced for afking. VietnamVet: The thing is, we cant replace Poll with another FL if we dont know who yet lol Masaharta: Normally, if someone loses HC spot, that is good enough to replace them. Masaharta: lol, Damion replaces them with the highest votegetter. HongKongPhooey: Faction getting stomped, that is more understandable reason for AFKing Masaharta: I am thinking of running. :P VietnamVet: As it stands everyone seems to be voting for me as FL, and we all know how bad that will be... So yeah xD HongKongPhooey: lol go for it sir! Masaharta: lol, would you like me or Mewt to be next FL? Masaharta: or perhaps I can supply one from the underworld? :P VietnamVet: No thanks masa. We'll... figure something out :P Masaharta: lol, you could have a much worse fate. :P HongKongPhooey: In the meantime our glorious war keeps marching... VietnamVet: But if worst comes to worst, I may have to become the FL myself simply for our peace terms. But I hope people will realise that everything will still be a HC decision, and im not actually leading :P Masaharta: Imagine the glory of an EA-SE alliance. Masaharta: with one leader. :P Masaharta: well, you guys take some time to think the terms over. HongKongPhooey: For 5 minutes we had a great allainace against the AW..Masa and I negotiated it here with Aeg Masaharta: I will save a transcript of this and put it up on Google Docs so you guys can refer to it. VietnamVet: Dont worry masa, I put the terms on a stickynote :P Masaharta: lol, I am doing this for all negotiations. VietnamVet: I just hope they're right <.< >.> Masaharta: Got backstabbed by Eleventy Four. HongKongPhooey: For the record you understand VietnamVet: Aww. Simple chat is broken chat. xD Masaharta: lol VietnamVet: And sure, I understand lol. Masaharta: lol, so I give the link to google docs to both sides. Masaharta: This way, they each have a transcript. HongKongPhooey: And for future historians as well Masaharta: lol, true. Masaharta: I got to write the history of the SE since I have been here. VietnamVet: bah, there's only one historian and that's Ace.. Masaharta: lol, I know. Masaharta: and sometimes his versions are biased. HongKongPhooey: Oh the stories he had told me... HongKongPhooey: But fascinating HongKongPhooey: Well he does love his faction, no one can fault him for that VietnamVet: He always tells the same stories :/ Masaharta: bah, humbug. :P HongKongPhooey: The one about Africa turning green he recreated Masaharta: well, guys. Nice talking to you and I hope we can reach an agreement soon. Masaharta: Hopefully, you can come up with a response by Monday. Masaharta: I won't be on tomorrow so go ahead and contact HKP if he is on with your answer. Masaharta: He can bring stuff to a halt and I will help clean up on Monday. HongKongPhooey: yes nice chatting with you EA Masaharta: ok, I am saving the transcript now. Masaharta: I will sign off as soon as I am done.